Bad Luck for Everyone
by craznekoperson13
Summary: Cullens meet Bella the little five year old orphan. Bella meet the Cullens your new family. Bella is found by the Cullens one night and worms her way into their hearts. But bella is no average child.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Luck for Everyone

Starts off in Alice's point of view

Rosalie and I were shopping when I had a vision. I saw a little girl talking to me. Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were there. I could tell my parents knew about her. I knew we were going to bring her home with us. What I wasn't expecting was Edward's reaction to the girl. He wanted her blood, even though she looked to only be six years old. Jasper and Emmet were restraining him from drinking her blood. Then the vision faded away just as fast as it had come.

I started jumping up and down with excitement. Rosalie stared at me, confused. I told her about my vision and she agreed. Rosalie always had wanted to have a family with kids. Being a vampire made that impossible. For once I was glad Edward hadn't come shopping with us. He would be totally resistant to the idea, especially if saw my vision. I told Rosalie we would have to block our minds from Edward. This would bring on a whole new round shopping!

When I got home my excitement only grew. Luckily, Edward wasn't home. I could barely tell my family what would happen. Esme really liked my idea, but was afraid our family would hurt the poor girl. Carlisle was also a bit nervous about how the girl would react to our environment. I assured her and him that the girl, for the most part, would be fine with us. It wasn't a lie, but to tell the truth I didn't even know if it would turn out all right.

The room she would be staying in needed to be decorated. With Esme, Rosalie, and I working at vampire speed we were able to finish, with time to spare. I kept trying to look to the future to see if this girl would like the room. When we were done I had a vision about the girl falling in love with the room, but she thought it was too extravagant for her. Being wasted on her, she would put it. What a kind girl I thought. Everybody won't have a choice but to love her, except maybe Edward. Wait, no, he would love this girl more than any of us. But in his mind to protect her from what he is he'll start avoiding her, or he would be very involved in her life. Like being an over-protective brother, not letting her have any carefree fun. Just at that moment, I saw the same girl but she looked to be around seventeen. She was alone with Edward at this beautiful spot, a meadow.

_"Edward this place is absolutely gorgeous," the girl could barely whisper. _

"_Not as gorgeous as you, Bella." Edward said and leaned in to kiss her._

Then like all my visions, it faded away leaving a smile on my face. This girl, Bella, would definitely be a great edition to my family, and she will help make Edward realize even if he thinks he is a monster it doesn't mean he can't fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's point of view

Everyone was acting strange. All of them were blocking me from reading their minds. It made me suspicious of them. What are they scamming? Tonight all of the kids were going out. None of us had an idea of what we would do once we got out, at least I thought because everyone was blocking me.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I were just strolling through town when the wind carried a delicious scent to my nose. Everything and everyone disappeared from my mind. All that mattered was the luscious smell. I wasn't thinking straight. I turned off course and headed towards the direction of the mouth watering smell. I didn't know it then but everybody there was waiting for this reaction. They all followed me.

The streets were growing darker. The alleys and turns got narrower. I had no trouble getting through the obstacles. I came upon a small girl standing and crying. Jasper and Emmet went into action and were holding me back. Her blood was so luring. I wanted it so bad. She was crying. Her head was hidden in her arms. Alice walked right up to the girl and wrapped her in a hug.

"Bella it's going to be okay," Alice tried to comfort her and it work. Bella's tears quit flowing.

My hunger for her blood vanished the moment I saw her angelic face. I finally snapped out of it and actually saw what she looked like. Bella looked to be six years of age. For a six year old she had really long, brunette hair. But the most capturing thing about Bella was her eyes, brown. Not like ordinary eyes though. Most brown eyes were flat and hers were so deep, even for a six year old. Now I cared so very much for this girl, even if I had just met her, and shame washed through me for wanting to drink her blood.

"Where are your parents, Bella?" asked Rosalie.

"Mommy, Daddy, and I were just taking a walk when these strangers came up and took them. They looked like you guys, with pale skin. The only difference is that their eyes were crimson red." Bella's voice kept catching while she spoke, but she was determined to tell us what happened. For a six year old she had very good grammar.

Bella didn't know what happened, but all of us did. Vampires took her parents for a meal and now she was alone.

"Bella, do you have any more family? Someone who could take care of you? Or did your parents have any close friends?" I asked her and her answer was the shake of her head, no.

"Then the only reasonable thing to do would be to take her home with us!" Alice chirped. I stared at Alice in disbelief. Taking Bella home with us was definitely the opposite of reasonable. Alice's head abruptly turned to look at me.

"Now, Edward this has already been discussed by the rest of us, and we all agree to have Bella come stay with us. Even if you say no, we're still doing this. You can complain all you want, but nobody's on your side." Alice told me before I could say a word. Emmet and Jasper had let go at this point since I had gained control over my instincts.

Bella started to sway on her feet. I noticed it was past ten. How a little six year old girl was able to stay awake at this time was beyond me. I walked over to Bella, earning worried glances from the rest of my family. I showed them I had overcome my instincts. Alice started to act like herself. Talking very fast and being very hyper. I pulled Bella into my arms. Her little arms took hold of me. She laid her head against my chest. Bella was clearly exhausted and needed to sleep.

"Bella, it's time for you to go to sleep. We'll take you home now. " I told her.

She looked up at me and asked "What about my mommy and daddy. Aren't they going to come too?" Bella was too fragile I didn't want to tell her that they were dead. My not speaking, though, just helped her to draw that conclusion anyways. "They aren't coming are they? Are they dead, Edward?"

Again I could not break the news to this beautiful girl. Bella buried her head in my chest and started to sob. I couldn't stand to look at her like this. "Sshhh Bella, you'll be fine." Those were the last words she heard before she fell asleep in my cold arms, warming my frozen heart.

The vampires that took Bella's parents

We watched those sorry excuses of vampires take away the girl we wanted. The girl we needed for our plan to be completed. Bella, she was the key to misfortune and mayhem. The only thing my mate and I needed to have great power. The screams of her so called _'parents' _could be heard quite clearly. It was annoying, but necessary. If we wanted that girl, we would have to use all her weaknesses. But we should wait. The older Bella gets the stronger her power will be. I can almost feel the power running though my veins.

Esme's point of view

Edward came in the door holding the most beautiful little girl ever in his arms. I was so excited. I felt I could cry out of happiness. I ran over to Edward to inspect the girl more closely. She seemed alright in the physical manner, but I wondered how she was emotionally. I would have so much fun seeing this little girl grow up.

"Bella, everyone already knows that you will be a great addition to our family."

Sleeping, Bella stirred and was mumbling. How adorable.

"Take her upstairs Edward. Her room is the one right next to yours. Alice's thoughts were to steal your room again. She was planning on leaving your stuff in the garage for you to find." I laughed and Edward did too.

Alice just smiled and replied, "Your room has a good view again and I wanted Bella to have a good view."

Edward started up the stairs with the sleeping Bella in his arms. I then noticed that Bella was clinging to Edward. Edward didn't seem disturbed or anything. He actually looked happy. I smiled. Edward was smiling very happily. We have all tried to get him to smile like that since we all had known him, and then young Bella comes in one night and he finally smiles, out of true happiness. I'm so happy I agreed to this.

Edward's point of view

I went upstairs to put the angelic Bella to bed, walking at a human pace so as not to wake her. I walked into Bella's room, amazed at how different it looked. It walls had been painted blue/turquoise color instead of gold it used to be. The carpet had been vacuumed and looked very clean. The closet was filled with an endless amount clothes, probably from today's shopping trip. A TV, a stereo, and a ton of cds were in different places throughout the room. Then again, it was Alice, and Alice will be Alice, going overboard as usual. So, I shouldn't be surprised. I laid Bella down on the huge king sized bed. Bella's fingers had dug deep into my shirt. I started to pry her fingers loose one by one and backed away.

Then Bella, still sleeping, said, "Don't leave me."

I didn't have the heart to not follow her plea. I saw a wooden rocker in the corner. Sometimes having a psychic sister wasn't _so_ bad. It comes in handy now and then, like tonight for instance. If not for Alice's sight, none of us would have met Bella.

I sat down in the rocker and watched Bella sleep. I tried to hear what she was thinking but nothing happened. Where Bella lay there, no voice came to me. I remembered earlier that night I hadn't heard her voice then either. This was new for me. Reading peoples minds is something I have grown accustomed to. Now, I can't even read a five year old girl's mind. The shame and not knowing was, and still is, unbearable.

Bella started to toss and turn in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Then the whimpering came. I was trying my best to comfort her. It definitely was not helping. Poor Bella stuck in her nightmare could not hear me. Alice had told everybody not to come upstairs because that would make things worse.

"Mommy, Daddy, don't go. Don't go with them. They're going to hurt you. Don't leave me." Bella's feeble voice cried into the night. She started to sob and I knew why. She was reliving today's events, for her at least. I could no longer stand to watch her in this state. I rushed to her side, where I wished to stay forever.

Bella's blood, luckily, no longer affected me. I am glad my craving for her blood disappeared just as fast as it had come. I picked her up, and cradled the heavenly creature called Bella. I didn't know her last name. I knew tomorrow that we would have to tell her what was going on. If she wanted to stay she could, but if she wanted to go to an orphanage we would have to accept it. Alice was nervous and kept looking to the 

future, each time Bella saying she would stay. Then right before the crack of dawn she had a vision that I would rather not like to have seen. Bella got scared and wanted to be put in the orphanage and be adopted. Out of all of Alice's visions, this one affected me the most. It scared me to have my angel want to not be with me.

Bella was still in my arms. Her nightmare had ended long ago. I just couldn't part with her just yet. Alice came up into the room. Replaying that one-in-a-million, horrible vision over and over again in her head. She grimaced at me and I knew why. Bella would be waking in ten minutes. I had to let my precious angel slip from my grasp onto the bed. Alice picked out an outfit for her to wear for the day. Bella started rolling towards the floor again, each time being caught by me or Alice, before she hit the floor. It was amazing how her body kept on wanting to hit the carpet.

"Bella will be awake in less than a minute." Alice's voice called me from my thoughts. Just like Alice had said, Bella woke up in fifty seconds. Her eyes flitting open, close, open, close, till she gained full consciousness. Her first words awake made me laugh.

"I can't believe I'm still in the bed. Usually I wake up on the floor." Hearing Alice's and my laughter, she jerked her head up. I noticed that for a five year old, she used a lot of proper grammar. For a five year old, she was odd. For a human being, she was amazing. To be this close to us and not be affected by her survival instincts telling her to run away was again beyond me. It made me wonder if she had any at all.

"Bella if you want any breakfast, it's downstairs. Can you get ready by yourself?" Alice asked little Bella.

Bella shook her head yes. Alice and I left. I could hear Bella getting ready. She had to trip at least twenty times in less than ten minutes. Gravity and her weren't the best of friends, I could tell. She was a total klutz, and could very easily be disabled. I banished the thought from my head. I couldn't bear to see Bella disabled. That would be extremely hard for me.

Bella came downstairs in the outfit Alice had picked out for her. Esme had made pancakes with chocolate chips in them. Bella started eating as I watched her. Then she abruptly stopped. I grew tense.

"Are you going to eat? Oh and thank you for the wonderful meal…." her voice trailed off.

"You're welcome, and, no, we already ate." This wasn't a lie exactly, but it was not the whole truth either.

"By the way, my name is Esme." Esme introduced herself. "Bella, after you're done eating, you have to go out into the living room. Our family is having a meeting and since you're part of the family, you're expected to come." I told her. She nodded her head in agreement to come.

It took Bella eight minutes to finish her meal. Everyone was tense and it wasn't hard to tell. Even Jasper had trouble trying to calm us all down. We all were worried about Bella's reaction. We wanted her to stay, but it was her choice. Bella came into the room and our stiffness didn't go unnoticed. Curiosity lit her eyes.

Carlisle broke the deaf defying silence. "Bella, we have something to tell you."

"Like you guys are either not human or you don't eat at all." Bella's words made us confused. No one had told her anything yet, but what did she mean by not eating at all.

"Bella, how did you come to this conclusion?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, all the food in the refrigerator had been bought a week ago and nothing's been touched, until today when Esme made me breakfast." Bella spoke and I was stunned. She noticed that. How would a five year old pay attention to something like that? It was clear to all of us that Bella was no run of the mill five year old.

"Bella, you're on the right track, we eat, but we don't eat what you would consider regular food."

"Blood?"

We were stunned again by Bella's interruption being right. This time I spoke up.

"How do you get to that, Bella?"

"If you don't eat regular food then the only thing left is blood. Are you guys vampires? Because you fit my mom's bill perfectly, except your eyes aren't red, instead they're topaz." She ranted to herself, leaving us stunned.

"What do you mean we fit your mom's bill perfectly?" Rosalie inquired.

Bella took out a simple book. There was nothing special about it, at all. On the cover it said The Identity of Plants, but on the inside it was definitely not a plant book. Bella started to look at the index.

I used my vampire speed so I could look over her shoulder. The list went on listing stuff about vampire's and werewolf's weaknesses, habits, and what not. The chapter that caught my eyes was the chapter labeled Cullens page 150. Bella flipped to that page, knowing that I was right behind her.

The paragraph started with our names and powers. Then it went into detail about our living style. It gave all of our good and bad points. I heard Bella let out a sigh when she read about Alice's addiction to shopping and a small laugh escaped my lips. Bella was quickly skimming the chapter, found what she was looking for, because that's where she stopped._ The Cullens' actually care about humans because they drink animal blood instead of ours_.I asked the question in everybody's head. Where did she get this? She told us the truth and said her mother gave her it to her told her to read it. Bella didn't think anything of it, until last night.

"Bella, telling you our secret is only half the reason for this meeting. The other reason is to ask you if you want to live here, with us." Carlisle finished asking the question that was originally planned to be asked. Bella looked up from her book and shook her head yes.

"My mother's information tells me that your family is, in vampire terms, vegetarian."

Out of no where Bella fainted. I caught her before she hit the floor, but why did she faint? If she did, what made her faint?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's point of view

Bella stayed unconscious for three full days. We had to hook an I.V. to her to make sure she got all the nutrients humans need. All Bella did was sleep; mumbling things in her sleep, things that I didn't understand. The whole time I stayed with her. Watching her even if Alice told me she wouldn't be waking up today. No one could separate me from her, even if they tried. Only Bella had control over that part of me. It is Bella who matters the most to me now. Even if I have only known Bella for a couple of days, I cared more for her than anything. I held Bella, gently, in my arms.

For the first hour Bella had nightmares. When I held her in my arms her nightmares stopped. She slept peacefully. When I tried to lay her down, her nightmares would start to creep back into her dreams.

The day she woke up I had gone out to go hunting. Not far away like the rest of my family. I kept on debating in my mind about going. I needed to leave and eat. Bella wouldn't be safe if I didn't eat. I had to go, no more arguing with myself. I loosened Bella's grasp on me, and slipped out the door, using my vampire speed. As I left I could hear Bella tossing and turning. I had already decided that I would snag a deer or something like that. I couldn't be away from her long. I ran through the forest, the undergrowth catching my foot a couple of times. Which was unusual because, being a vampire, I am supposed to be very graceful. I let my instincts take over. I smelt some elk near by.

I was gone a total of fifteen minutes. When I got in the hearing range, for vampires, I heard Bella's high pitched scream filling the air. The speed I was going before was nothing compared to how I was running now. Upon entering the house I hurried to her room.

I heard mirrors cracking and breaking. Shards of glass were on the floor. I wasn't paying attention to anything, but the fact that Bella was screaming. I went to my angel. The room she was in looked, for the most part, destroyed. I ran the remaining distance to Bella. She looked in pain. I picked her up and held her. I tried to calm her down, and I succeeded. Bella's screams died down. I lay on the bed with Bella in my arms. When Bella's breathing became more even, I lifted my head to examine the room. Window and mirror shards were everywhere. Esme wasn't going to be happy about the house.

An hour later, Bella finally woke up. Bella yawned and took in the room. I had fixed everything I could. I'd found some windows that weren't broken and replaced the ones in her room. I swept up the broken pieces of glass. The room looked like it had the night she first came here. Her words made me laugh.

"This room will be wasted on me."

It was funny how she thought she was undeserving of this room. If you asked me the room wasn't good enough for her. My laughing gave me away. Her head spun 

till her chocolate brown eyes faced me. We stared into each others eyes. The world disappeared instantly. Bella's grumbling stomach broke our stares. She blushed, a scarlet red, and looked down in embarrassment. I held out my hand for her to take. Bella hesitantly took my huge hand into her small one.

Esme had bought food just for Bella. It was going to be hard to fix her a meal, seeing as human food repulsed me. Bella, yet again, surprised me. She went over to the fridge and started taking stuff out.

Bella glanced at me and said, "What? I can't cook my own food?"

"Not that, it's just that seem to be more educated than a normal five year old, I mean. Quick question, did you go to school or anything like that?"

Bella weighed her response before she answered. "My parents taught me everything I know. Currently I am learning stuff you learn in the sixth grade. I learned to cook when I was three and can make a lot of stuff. My parents believed in teaching kids while they're young, because it pays off in the long run. I never did properly introduce myself. I'm Isabella Swan, the one and only, as far as I know." She laughed.

"Bella I have another question for you. You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to. How did your mom get that information about my family?"

Again Bella didn't just answer the question. Bella was thinking about her response. "I really don't know, Edward. One day she handed me the book and said to always have it with me. I thought it wasn't real at all. I kept it with me, but I didn't understand it until this whole thing began to happen."

I could tell Bella was on the verge of tears. I did what I did all day and tried to comfort her.

Bella made herself some spaghetti. She slurped the noodles like any other kid. Bella might be older than the average five year old, but that didn't mean she didn't like fun. I liked her laugh, a lot. What I liked more was making her laughter fill the room. I could see, though, that the laughter never touched her beautiful eyes.

The rest of the family returned that night. Esme already knew what had happened, but she was aghast when she saw the damage. Bella had gone to bed already, and this time she didn't have nightmares when we were separated. Alice wasn't her perky self, it was kind of refreshing, unusual, but refreshing still.

Alice answered my unspoken question. "I do love Bella, but she broke my favorite mirror."

I laughed at her reason. She shot me a glare and accused me, "None of this would have happened if you had stayed with her."

"Alice, I _had_ to hunt." I defended myself. "If I had stayed, I don't know what would have happened." Alice gave me an angry humph and left.

"Edward I know you did what you thought was right and you didn't know what the effect would be." Esme comforted me.

As soon as I could leave my family and escape, I did. I went to Bella's room. She lay there peacefully on the bed sleeping. I sighed at the beautiful sight she made. I couldn't explain my feelings for Bella to you even if I tried. There just wasn't a word to describe how I felt. There was one word that I tried not to think of, love. Did I love 

Bella? Wait, what was I thinking? She's just five years old, and she deserves so much better than me. Right now I make a vow to myself that I will _always_ be there for Bella. I _will_ always protect her and watch over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward's point of view

All those events happened twelve years ago. I have watched Bella grow up and have been there for her. Everyone loves Bella and it seems like there isn't enough of her to go around. Between Alice's and Rosalie's shopping and makeover stuff; Jasper and Emmet's games and Esme's belief that she should have a well rounded childhood. I'm surprised that she hasn't cracked from the pressure. I _think_ out of all of her siblings I'm her favorite. The look in her eyes tells me all I need to know.

Over the years Bella has grown up there, are always annoying, adolescent teenage boys. Now most of the boys don't ask her out because I scare them, and I'm not sorry that I do. All of the boys are undeserving of Bella. She is too pure, too innocent for the likes of them. I scare most of the boy population by myself, but occasionally someone gets the nerve to ask her out. They just never make it to the date. I don't do anything. None of my family does. They just end up getting the flu or getting a broken leg or arm. Only once has an undeserving boy made it to a date. During the entire time I couldn't really explain my feelings, unwanted, jealous, and angry. It is really weird if you think about. That only one boy made it.

Come to think about it, a lot of bad luck focused around Bella. She didn't do anything on purpose, it just happens. Bella had a fairly normal child hood, except for being the smartest kid on the planet. She played sports. Bella wasn't the worst on the team, but she wasn't the best. My guess is that being the clumsiest person on earth had something to do with that. Bella was lucky not to be almost disabled. Almost being the operative word. Bella can trip over _anything_.

Right now Bella is sick with a cold, typical. Everyone is off hunting again. Just like most of the time. Bella and I usually stay home by ourselves. I sat right next to Bella's bed. She had a high fever. I put my hand on her forehead. Her temperature was still hot. I could tell she was comforted, because she sighed. Alice had seen Bella unwell and had Esme prepare her meals, since Bella wouldn't be able to. Esme just made the food and left it in the refrigerator. All I had to do was heat them up.

Bella laid there. She wasn't stirring. I'm pretty sure Bella knew that I was in her room while she was sleeping. Bella let me stay with her now. She hadn't let me stay with her since she was ten.

"Bella, love (my nickname for her. Only I can call her that. No one ever tries to call her that.) Are you feeling any better? I know you would just make a comment if I asked you if you were feeling well. You would probably say I wouldn't be lying here if I felt good."

Bella laughed, "You're funny Edward." Oh great she was delirious. It was that type of cold. She'll wake up tomorrow and forget this ever happened.

Bella kept on lightly sleeping, waking at the slightest noise. She had to be hungry so I went to get her food. When I turned to leave, her hand caught the back of my shirt. There was no word to describe how I felt. Shocked, maybe that word fit. Another feeling that I didn't know burned too. Her eyes pleaded into my own, making me think of the first night she came to live with us.

Bella had grown up. She was the finest woman on this earth, with looks and an overly kind heart. She may have grown up and out grown a lot of childish things but one thing that never changed was her ability to get most anything from me. I had such a hard time resisting her.

"Stay Eddie, please," her request made me sit back down. Only Bella could call me Eddie and not get in trouble for it.

I waited for Bella to let go of my shirt. When she didn't, I laid down beside her. Bella was clearly out of it. Her arms ended up around me and my arms unconsciously wound themselves around her. Now I know why Alice said this weekend would be fun. The feeling that coursed through me delighted me. Everything felt right. Nothing seemed wrong. The only things that existed were Bella and me. Nothing more and nothing less. Then Bella said something I never thought I would hear aloud.

"Edward, I love you," Bella sighed.

The way she said those three words you could tell it wasn't the way you would say it to a sibling. No, the way Bella said it she it was what you said to your soul mate.

The words didn't scare me as much as the delight I felt from hearing them. I looked over at Bella sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Her lips making me want to kiss her. The thought of kissing her was a very powerful thought. I had a hard time resisting, but I did.

Sometime during the night, Bella's fever broke. I snuck out of the room. When Bella woke she would need to eat. That reminded me that I needed to hunt. Nothing big, just some nearby elk.

A group of elk were close by. Twenty minutes was the time it took for me to drain the life from most of them. I hated this part of my curse. Drinking blood to feed, I always disgusted myself. My phone vibrated. Alice, who else would call me?

"Hello Alice," I started.

She sounded panicked, "Edward get to the house right now."

"Alice what's wrong?" Please don't let Bella be in trouble, please don't let Bella be in trouble. The phrase kept repeating itself in my head.

"It's Bella."

I hurried home faster than I had ever moved before. Bella's screams greeted me again as I entered the house. It seemed like I couldn't reach her room fast enough. My sensitive hearing picked up her gasps.

"Mom, Dad." No, not another dream of her parents. How come this always happens when she has a dream about her dead parents? She hadn't had one in such a long time. The force this dream came at though was much greater than before. Like it had been pinned up waiting to be let loose. That was it. The reason for Bella being sick, 

having a high fever, and acting that way. This dream wanted to escape the confines of her brain. Then I smelt them. Four vampires were in my Bella's room. How dare they!

Upon entering the room, I saw a sight that was not possible. Two vampires that resembled Bella's thought to be dead parents. I knew this because when I went to get stuff from Bella's house that she had lived in with her parents, there were pictures of all three of them everywhere. The two other vampires, a boy and a girl who were probably mates; I had no idea who they were. They were all standing over my precious Bella. How dare they. Their eyes glowed crimson red.

"Mom. Dad. Get away from me." she screamed as she turned. The two who I didn't know looked pleased by her reaction.

"She is ready." The girl commented. I listened to her disturbing thoughts._ Now, is the time to get her. We can't stay here much longer. She is very powerful right now. This is what we have been waiting for._

A crash of the front door was heard.

"Cynthia, we don't have enough power to face seven vampires." The male pointed out.

The female, Cynthia, took his words before they all fled out of Bella's window. I hurried over to Bella. She had no marks on her. That's a huge relief. She still, however, was tossing and turning. She screamed like she had all those years ago. It frightened me so much. I put my hand on her forehead again. Her fever was higher than before, if that was possible.

Carlisle hurried to the room. Being a doctor, he started doing all the necessary procedures. Taking her temperature professionally, making sure her breathing was steady, and that her heart was still beating. I could do these things but I panicked and feared for Bella._ She's burning up faster than when we transformed. She didn't get bit did she Edward?_ I shook my head no to Carlisle's thoughts. What's making her act this way? Then I heard something I never thought I would. Although what she thought hurt me._ Edward, help me. Stay with me please. My head really hurts. More than any of my massive head aches._

Her head hurt more than her massive head aches. That was saying something. Well, more like thinking something. I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I just heard Bella's mind." He turned to look at me. "She said she had a head ache that was worse than the most horrible she has ever had." Carlisle looked at Esme who had been silent and out of the way this whole time.

"Get some aspirin and a wet, cold towel so we can try and bring her temperature down," Carlisle ordered Esme. Esme flashed out of the room as I got down on my knees to hold Bella's hand. She calmed down a little bit when I held her hand, but she was still hurting.

Esme burst back into the room holding dampened towels in one hand and aspirin in the other. Water had its spot next to Bella's bed on her night stand. I put my hand behind her delicate head and propped her up. I opened her mouth and put the aspirin in her mouth. Then I put the water to her mouth to wash down the pills.

Bella started to gradually calm down. In an hour she slept peacefully once again. I stayed with her through the whole night. I would have stayed with her when she woke up but Alice told me Bella might not like the idea.

Thirty seconds later Bella finally woke from her slumber. She yawned and got up. Alice and Rosalie ran over to her room to help get her ready at human pace. She groaned. I laughed. I didn't care about anything except that Bella finally woke up and was fine. I got ready in about ten minutes. Bella didn't come down till another fifty-five minutes later. In that whole amount of time I could finish everyone's homework, make breakfast, and take a very small hunting trip in the woods. It was amazing how long girls could take in the bathroom.

I smiled when I saw her brilliant face, not in pain.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I don't remember anything from yesterday and the day before. The usual."

"Well, you missed two days of school. Now you get to make up the work you missed. Enjoy." I laughed. Bella seemed annoyed.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's just that school is so boring. I already know more than some college graduates. School work is of no concern. Can't I just get a high enough grade so I skip that senior year and go to college? I want to go to college and get my writing degree, Edward."

I sighed, "Bella you know we can't do that. We have to stay under the radar. Besides you have only lived through high school once. I lived though it about twenty-two times." She huffed out of frustration

"That's enough on the subject. Time to eat." I suggested while handing her the plate full of my chocolate chip pancakes. Her face lit up even more if that was possible. Bella loved my pancakes. Actually, she loved anything I made, but the fear of her not liking it always made me nervous.

Always, knowing how I felt she took a bite. She chewed slowly, making my suspense grow. Her eyes widen. My nerves grew. Alice started laughing while blocking her mind.

Bella sighed, "Really, Edward, your cooking always _amazes_ me. You all say I have no confidence, but you're just the same." So Bella was just dragging it out to make me anxious. I'll have to get her back for that.

"Bella this morning I think you should ride to school with Rosalie." Bella's head shot up to look at me, she wasn't expecting that. Bella couldn't come up with something to say. Alice and I burst into a fit of laughter. Bella looked down embarrassed.

"Time for school."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's point of view

Today I woke up with Rosalie and Alice staring at me with mischief in their eyes. I knew what was coming next. Bella Barbie and Bella make over. Fun, not. More like torture.

My head slightly hurt. I knew I had a fever yesterday, but I don't really remember what happened. All I could remember was calling out to Edward and him answering me, but that was it. Nothing else comes to mind, except for maybe some pain. Then a black void where my life should be, but when it happens to you all the time you just get used to not remembering.

Today I absolutely had to go to school. The only way to get out of it was being sick, which actually happened a lot. That's why I know more than the teachers. Being sick meant being taught stuff in a rich environment. Home in other words.

What was today's date? Oh. That's right; it's the dreaded Valentines Day. It wasn't even really a holiday. I mean, Valentines Day was made by card, chocolate, and other trinket companies. Then people go all out for it.

The last Valentines Day I had didn't turn out too well. I only got two valentines, one from Edward and one from another boy. I wasn't surprised by Edward's card; he always gave me stuff like that. The other boy's valentine was unexpected though. People usually avoided me, except my family of course. They knew bad things always happened around me, unexplainable things. It kind of freaked me out too.

Anyways, this sweet kid gave me an adorable valentine. The next day, I find out that he was in a dreadful car accident and in critical condition at the hospital. I felt like it was my fault for some reason, and I wasn't even there. The weirder thing is that I kind of feel like I caused the wreck. No matter how many people told me it wasn't my fault, I couldn't shake the feeling. It was haunting me.

Today though, I had a feeling something really bad was going to happen. The feeling was hanging over me like a rainy day cloud, which, in Forks, Washington, was not uncommon. I asked Alice if anything bad was going to happen today and she said not that she could see. I had to go off what Alice told me because I couldn't see the future.

I ate Edward's amazing breakfast, while he watched me intently. Like he was trying to figure something out but couldn't quite get it. He caught the question on my face and shrugged, before I even asked it.

As we got into Edward's shiny silver Volvo I sighed, and, of course, with his vampire hearing, Edward heard it.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem a little depressed about something."

"I don't really know. I just feel like something is going to happen today; something that's the total opposite of good." Edward tensed as the words left my mouth. "Edward, why did you tense? It's probably my subconscious trying to remind me of what happened that day."

"Okay Bella, what ever you say." he answered and the conversation dropped.

When we arrived at school Edward watched me like a hawk. It didn't bother me though. Out of all of my siblings Edward gave me the most attention, and the same goes for me. I'm pretty sure out of everyone on the earth, Edward gives me the most attention. I don't know why though because with his looks and perfection he could practically have any girl swoon for him. I wouldn't be able to tell you how many girls are jealous of me. They all think Edward likes me or something. The idea in itself is preposterous. What was even more outrageous were the girls who thought it. I knew because Edward always gives me a heads up. He's like that.

I went to my locker and opened it with a sigh. I wasn't expecting a ton of valentines to hit me. They hit me like a wave at the beach, not that I had been to one a lot. Edward caught me before I hit the hard cement floor. I thanked him and looked at the heap of cards that were _still_ falling to the floor. The surprise came and I couldn't breathe.

"Breathe Bella," Edward order. I could only breathe in gasps.

What were all these doing in my locker? This had to be a sick joke or huge mess. There was no way all these cards were meant for me.

All morning I went through the day worrying about someone getting hurt. Edward, of course, noticed my reaction the most and tried to reassure me.

During lunch I ate fast and went outside. Edward followed me. We were heading across the lawn when my head started to throb. I stopped and clutched my head in an attempt to soothe the pain. I dropped to my knees. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I had to get the pressure out of my head. I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed at the top of my lungs, like bloody murder.

Edward's point of view

Today Bella had been acting strange. She was completely surprised at how many valentines were stuffed in her locker. Pretty much every male in the school had put one valentine in. Bella took it as a cruel joke, or a mix up. She is always doubting herself, it's a very bad characteristic about her, one of her very few.

At lunch she ate fast and went outside to get something from my Volvo. I went with her. While we were walking she stopped and clutched her head. She dropped to her knees in pain. Then she screamed for bloody murder. The scream hurt my ears, but what hurt me more was the sight of Bella.

I had been so worried about Bella that I didn't noticed what was going on with the rest of the school. People were falling everywhere. The cars on the roads were crashing. Windows were starting to break. Yet, no one noticed Bella in pain but me. Our family soon headed out the cafeteria doors and hurried over to us. Worry was written on their faces. I got down to Bella's level and put my arms around her. The chaos continued and Bella still was in pain. Teachers came out to see the commotion and stopped when they saw the mass destruction.

Bella finally calmed down after what seemed like an eternity. I let out a sigh of relief when her shrieks stopped. There was something different though. Bella's beautiful eyes seemed glazed over, and she wasn't responding when I asked if she was okay. Bella just got up and started walking, like she was caught in a hypnotizing trance.

Top of Form


	6. Chapter 6

I looked to were my Bella, Bella, I corrected myself, headed. The mass destruction continued, and Bella surprisingly avoided all of it, as if walking through a park on a calm, sunny day. A woman waited across the street. She was wearing a white dress that looked like it was based off of ancient Greek times. A bright smile lit her face when she saw Bella heading her way. I could hear her thoughts: _Here she comes after all these years. We will finally be reunited. All this trouble she has caused, she's a natural. I'm so proud._ I tuned out of her thoughts. Questions buzzed in my mind. She says reunited? Do they know each other? More importantly, is Bella the cause for all of this?

I ran forward to Bella and stood in her path, blocking her way.

"Bella!" I called franticly. She stood there motionless. I took my hand and snapped it in front of her face. Using my vampire strength making it sound like a gun shot. Bella jerked her head back, blinked and then she fainted. I caught her before she hit the cement ground. All the chaos stopped the moment Bella passed out. I looked to the place where that lady had stood a moment ago, with even more questions in my head but only three were of my concern.

1. What is happening to Bella?

2. What will happen to Bella?

3. Who was that woman?

I hurried to my Volvo and hastily put Bella in the passenger's seat. She was unconscious; forced to face what happened to her in her own mind alone. I sped off to the house. My siblings were a little a mad at me for taking Bella and just taking off. I didn't care.

**--**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to all of you who REVIEW! Has anyone seen the trailer for ****Twilight****? It makes me wish it came out today; there is a link on . Oh, and I might need a little help later on, but I know most of what is going to happen. PLEASE read my other stories on my profile. And also, now Valentines Day is for card companies and all that stuff, it might not have been in the past but is now. Oh and before I forget if paper makes the world go round, what are the computer and internet for?**

**P.S. Sorry for such a long a.n. and such a short chapter**

Top of Form


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's point of view

I was alone. Totally, utterly ,and completely on my own.

Darkness covered my surroundings; it was foggy like in the movies, scary. My head kept doing a double take, looking for a weak spot to escape this retched place. Tears started to leak from my eyes ,dripping down my face into a salt water pond. I wanted, no, needed, to get out of here, where ever here was.

Aimlessly I walked around the giant void of black darkness. I knew there had to be a way to escape, but I didn't know it; however, something told me that even if I knew it, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. That whatever this was had to be created or managed from the real world, not in this inky blackness of nothing.

All by myself, alone in this place unfamiliar to my conscious mind I wandered. Stuck here, kept from all the people who care so much for me and cut off from reality.

I kept wandering place to place with no light to lead the way, no path revealed itself either. Blackness continued to dim everything around me.

I alone. I am alone. I am all alone; it kept racing through my brain in a never ending mantra, and I couldn't deny the truth. I was alone.

I stopped walking in the endlessness black and sat down feeling hopeless, helpless and dejected. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I laid my cheek on them, tilting my head to the side, wishing, hoping that my guardian angel, my Edward, would somehow rescue me.

The salt tears began once again began to slide down my face, run down my knees, and create a new puddle of wasted tears around me. They were wasted because no one would ever see them or did they even really exist in this torturous place?. Did I exist?. I don't know. I called out the only name in my head, the name of the person I wanted the most right know. I screamed his name as loud as I could "EDWARD!"

Edward's point of view

The car was utterly silent, except for my frantic, heavy breathing and Bella's soft breath, signifying she was still alive, thankfully. I didn't know what to do. I was just driving to the house on auto pilot. When we get there, I don't know what to do. What can I do? What do I tell the family? Bella just dropped into a dead faint like she had been shopping with Alice and Rosalie all day?

I can read minds, but my most important person, who would really benefit form my mind reading skills right now, is the one person I am cut off from. Why must my existence be so unfair?

Geez. I sound like some whiny teenager, but, I guess, that's where my hormones were when I was changed. Yet I still manage to act above them, most of the time. And I don't know why I can think of some useless topic liek this when something has happened to my Bella..

What had happened? Where did this day go wrong, while every other day seemed to glide by in normality?

It seemed like such a normal day with my Bella at my side, even if she didn't know it. Why did it turn out like this? Why did this happen to Bella? My Bella? She is so nice, sweet, funny, smart, and, above all, innocent. I should know. I would have killed many people if she was not, mainly Emmet. Why world, must my beautiful Bella suffer so?

I glanced over at her unconscious form lying in the passenger's seat next to me. My frozen heart literarily broke to smithereens at the sight of her face consumed in pain that I couldn't stop nor ease. My hand instinctively wiped away the tears that streamed down her face as she endured whatever torture going on in her head. Then I heard her say, more like whimper, my name, "Edward."

My poor Bella. Again I ask why this fate must be bestowed on to Bella? I accelerated the car, even though I was already flooring it. Never being on the same patch of rode for more than a millisecond. My foot felt as if it would break through the car. I couldn't go fast enough, This car is too slow. I need to get her help. Need to protect Bella! If I feel the need to protect her, then why can't I? What is so different this time that I can not help her? I couldn't help but question myself, my status.

I couldn't arrive home fast enough, but fifty-seconds later I was pulling into the drive. Quickly I ran to Bella's side. Then I carried her out of the car into the mansion. Cradled to my chest as an infant would be, I hoped that it would somehow ease the mysterious pains she was going through It worked to a small degree. The trembling she started doing a minute ago stopped, and now she was just silently crying. Again.

It didn't take much for my pace to quicken to the fastest I had ever experienced, but it still was too slow. It would never be fast enough. Esme was at the door waiting for me. When she saw Bella unconscious in my arms and silently crying, she ushered us in without hesitation.

I ran to the couch and placed Bella on it. Esme rushed in and told me through her thoughts that she had called Carlisle at work and asked for him to come home, stressing how much of an emergency this really was. Yet I knew, even if Carlisle were here it would do nothing for Bella. Her ailments were not of the physical variety but the mental sort.

We could do nothing but hope that she came through this new sickness, if such a word could categorize what was happening to her.

I did nothing but stare at the floor and silently pray in my mind. That if there was a God, he would take mercy on Bella and stop torturing her. I wasn't saying that God did this to Bella, and made her become so unresponsive. Really it was more like just asking for him to try and stop this from continuing.

Soon I herd my siblings approaching in a frenzied rush. Multiple thoughts gushed into my head like a fancy water show. All their thoughts ran together into one big thought bubble with one phrase sticking out.

_Is Bella ok?_

I don't know. I really, honestly, don't know.

**AN Time**

I am sorry it took years for me to update. Honestly I had this chapter written years ago and I found it today. I have no idea if I will continue this story since I have no urge to write Twilight fanfics. Going back and reading my author notes make me cringe, let alone the story. If I do continue any of my Twilight stories, it will be after my exams and during summer with a three week trip squeezed in there. My stories will most likely have a new tone as age is prone to doing to novice writers. Thank you to all the people that have read, favorited, and reviewed this story. Tell me what you want, I will probably take it into consideration on whether or no to continue.


End file.
